The capacity for voice and data communications has increased dramatically over the last several years. The widespread use of the Internet, as well as the availability of greatly increased bandwidth on most communications media, has led to the ability to communicate large amounts of data from any source through any destination, extremely inexpensively.
Most communications links require an initial set up sequence during which a communications channel is established. For example, in a conventional telephone call, prior to communication taking place, a set-up sequence is required which consists of taking the telephone off hook, dialing a telephone number, making a connection, and taking the called telephone off hook. As is well-known, this takes more than an insignificant amount of time and the process of dialing(addressing) can be quite cumbersome at times.
In data communications, information is typically communicated via packets through packet switches. The packet switches usually establish a virtual circuit between the source and destination. A virtual circuit can be thought of as a system which appears to establish a circuit between two end points by routine packets wit a common address to a common destination. There is however, no actual end to end circuit between the source and destination. Packet switched connections allow bandwidth to be utilized efficiently for a plurality of different purposes.
Even in connection with such data communications and virtual circuits, an initial set-up phase is also required. This set-up phase may be in the form of logging onto a computer and waiting for an acknowledgment, waiting for an address, or plugging in a destination computer ID or address into a log-on screen. As a common example, in order to log onto a web page on the Internet, one must enter a user webpage address representation. In order to send e-mail to an entity, one must type in a user's e-mail address, or enter it by clicking an icon, and then send a message to that user.
In view of the busy schedule of many business personnel, including particularly executives, and the desirability of enabling more casual communications, it would be desirable if an entity could simply begin speaking to another entity and have the voice connection made automatically and immediately, without a cumbersome addressing process and attendant delays. In such a scenario, a “virtual presence” is established because the calling party can simply begin speaking to the called party as if the called party were standing in the same room.